


Home Coming

by Holkie



Series: Ganymede Tales [6]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: This takes place after Inquiring Mind and Perchance To Dream.  Nathan decides to make the dream real after Toki has been away for awhile.





	Home Coming

Toki was tired riding up in the elevator. At least everything had finally gone right for his friends and their new baby. The kid had a set of lungs on him. At least he would be the baby's Uncle Toki if nothing else.

But most of all, Toki was just glad to be home. He had been away too long. He missed Nathan. And from all he had seen in the last few calls, Nathan had missed him, too. Toki didn't think they would get a lot of sleep that night. At least not until both were worn out completely.

The brunette keyed in his code, entered the penthouse, and dropped his bag in the living room, The lights were low, the table set for dinner, and place was mostly quiet, the only sounds coming from the kitchen, along with a smell that made him hungry.

"Nathan?"

"Toki!" The tall man almost ran out of the kitchen and pounced on the brunette. The kiss he planted on him could have melted mountains.

They stayed together for a long time, soft moans the only sound they made, until Nathan finally pulled away.

"You taste good, Toki. I missed you so much."

"Umm, Is miss yous, too." Toki smiled at him. "Its good to be homes."

A cooking timer went off, calling Nathan to rescue dinner. He pulled a casserole from the oven and carried it to the table.

"Yous cook dis, Nathan?" Toki asked. "Is don't knows...."

"Funny man, then you won't get any." Nathan grinned at him.

"Anys whats?" the brunette bantered back.

"Any." The ebony haired man smirked.

 

"Ohs, I doubt dat. If yous missed mes as much as Is missed yous." Toki wrapped his arms around the other man and kissed him again. "Dos yous really wants dinner? Or....?"

"Umm, tempting offer, young man. But both of us are going to need energy for what I have planned later." He leered.

Toki sat down at the table and took a deep sniff. "Umm, smells goods, actually, Nathan."

"Well, don't fill up on it. I have dessert, too." He poured wine for both of them. "Strawberries and chocolate."

The younger man smiled around a bite of dinner.

"Well," Nathan asked as he began his own dinner. "How is everyone? Is the baby healthy? And the mother?"

"Ja," Toki replied with a half smile. "Dey is doing wells."

After a moment of quiet, Nathan cleared his throat. "Toki, I want to ask....."

The younger man sighed. "Ja, Nathan, Is really de father. Dey couldn't get pregnant and dey asked mes a long times before Is met yous."

"Oh, I'm not upset, Toki! Really. I think it's a wonderful thing you did for them." Nathan reached over and squeezed his hand. "Are you going to part of the baby's life?"

"Not reallys. Is going to be his 'uncle' ." Toki answered. "But dats alright with mes. Hes really deir baby,"

"Well, they are welcome in our home anytime. What's his name?"

"Michael Toki."

"I like it." Nathan looked thoughtful. "You know, I have a few.....maybe great, great, great, great? grandkids out there somewhere. From my first marriage back when I was mortal and a couple of relationships early in my life. I lost touch with them a long time ago. They are all mortal as far as I know."

"Ohs?"

"Yeah, I don't even know if they know they have ties to me."

They ate quietly for awhile, their thoughts on family.

"Wells," Toki broke the silence. "Anything happens while Is away?"

"Ah, well, Charles got me a copy of that book." Nathan said with a slight blush.

Toki grinned wickedly. "Ohs? Yous reads much of its?"

"Well, I've been here by myself every night, so I've been through all of it." He looked at Toki with a leer. "All. Of. It."

Toki put his chin in his hand, took a long drink of his wine. "Finds anything.....interesting in its?"

"Lots, young man. Hope you are up for some fun." Nathan leered at him again

Toki smiled back at him. "Maybes, after dessert."

They cleaned up from dinner. Nathan refilled their wine glasses and brought the strawberries and chocolate to the love seat. Dipping the strawberries in the chocolate, they feed each other, laughing. They got more chocolate on each other, if only to lick it off the other man. In Toki's case, Nathan kept dribbling the chocolate further and further down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt all the way. 

Nathan was licking the last of the chocolate from Toki's chest, up to his neck, and over his jaw. The younger man was giggling, trying to do the same to him.

"Well, young man, would you like to see what I find so interesting in the book?" Nathan rested his forehead on Toki's.

"Ohs, Is don't know. Yous might have bad and wicked plans for mes." Toki grinned at him.

Nathan got up and got the book and a large box. "Oh, very wicked plans, my dear boy."

He put the box on the coffee table in front of the love seat and sat back down beside Toki. He opened the book and began turning pages and showing Toki some of the art inside,

"There is this one."

"Nice, Is like dat."

"And this one... and this.... And...." Nathan turned the page to a certain painting of a warrior and his slave. "...this one. I really like this one."

"But dats a woman.... Ja, she gots brown hair like mes...." Toki looked at the painting. "De warrior looks like yous, though."

"Well, it gave me a dream about you, like that," Nathan admitted. "I was a warrior and you were my slave. I was teaching you to fight. And you wanted to be in my bed. And I wanted you to be my master in bed sometimes..."

"Ohs, Is did, did Is?" Toki looked at the painting again. "Did yous do dat to mes in dis dream?"

He leaned close to Nathan, a sly smile on his face, and purred "Would yous want to do dat to mes?"

Nathan reached into Toki's open shirt and stroked his chest. "Oh yeah, would I want to do that to you. And then have you do that to me."

"Ohs, but wes got no jewelery like dat."

"Actually..." Nathan leaned over and picked up the box. He slid the lid open. Inside were two sets of cuffs and two collars, in gold with polished gems inset in them. They were not quiet like the collar and cuffs in the painting, but they were close. The cuffs, though, were done in sections n a leather backing. That way one could adjust the cuff size by adding or taking away a section, But there were still small loops on the wrist end of each cuff.

"I had these made. These were as close as the artist could get in such a short time," Nathan said, shyly. He wasn't sure of Toki's reaction. "That is if you want to do something like that."

"Oh, dere is a set for each of us." Toki picked up a cuff. "Now, hows would Is wear dis?"

Nathan caught his breath. "You'd do this?"

"Ja, Nathan, for yous Is would do dis." Toki leaned in and kissed him lightly. "But wes do trade off in dis, ja? Sometimes yous is master and Is slave, next Is master and yous slave?"

"Oh, yes, Toki, sometimes in the same night." Nathan deepened the kiss, his hand slid up his chest and to his neck. "Bed time now?"

:"Ja, Nathan. Is been waiting since Is got homes."

Nathan got up from the sofa carrying the box and took Toki's hand. Toki grabbed the book and they headed back to the bedroom. The box was put on the bed and the book next to the night table before they stripped each other naked. Both had erections that throbbed with the pulse of blood.

Nathan put his collar on and then held Toki's hair so he could put his collar on himself. The ebony haired man put the other's cuffs on him and then held out his wrists so the brunette could fasten the cuffs on him.

Nathan stepped back to see the reality. Toki looked like he had just walked out of his dream, wearing nothing but the jewelry from the fantasy. His cock ached and his voice was rough with lust. "Oh, gods, Toki! You look....incredible. I want you so much."

Toki moved to the older man and placed his hands on his hips and ran them up his torso. He purred "Is wants yous, too....master."

"Oh, gods!" Nathan groaned. It was almost too much, after being alone for so long, to have his 'slave' there in the flesh. His hands took the other's jaw and he lowered his head to kiss Toki. He ran his hands back into his hair and then down his neck to his back and continued down to his fine ass.

The kiss deepened and they did a slow grind against each other that was almost a dance. They finally broke the kiss, breathless and panting,

"I think...bed...now... very now, my slave." Nathan whispered.

Nathan pulled a leather strip from the box and then tossed the box from the bed. He thread the strip through the loops , led his slave to the bed, and helped him on to it. He managed to find a place to tie the end to the headboard. Straddling Toki, he ran his hands down his arms to his chest. He lowered his head and took his slave's mouth and kissed, with tongue slowly teasing, them both back to breathlessness.

"Thank you for this, Toki. I...want.. want to try it like that in the painting. But if you don't like it, tell me."

"Ja, master. Buts...don't touch mes." Toki whispered.

"Why not? I want to give you pleasure, too. Won't that be...."

"Ja, uncomfortable. But Is wants to be hards for yous when Is takes yous... when Is 'rebels', master."

"Alright, slave, your wish is my command," Nathan kissed him again as he slid down his body, kissed his jaw, his neck. Teased and nipped his collarbone and down to his nipples, drawing moans from his captive slave. The older man perched over Toki's knees and stroked his hips and thighs, avoiding his erection.

"Please, master! Please, takes mes!" Toki moaned.

Nathan got off the bed with a grin and got the lube. He teased and stretched Toki as fast as he dared. He was trying not to hurry, but he wanted him now! Toki begging him to take him wasn't helping matters. Nathan tossed the lube someplace Toki could get it later and turned the brunette on his right side. The dream was becoming real.

He straddled Toki's right leg as he lifted his left leg up to his chest. Nathan slid into Toki's tight entrance with a deep moan. He didn't bother with slow at all. He slammed into him again and again. "Aaah, slave, you feel so good, so incredible."

'Yesss, master! Aaaah...its so goods... so goods..." Toki's eyes were closed in bliss. He was shivering from both pleasure and pain and trying to hold back.

The older man ran his hands over his slave's raised thigh, wanting to slide down it to his neglected cock and make him scream with pleasure. "I want to touch you, my slave. I want to touch you so much, You make me feel so good and I want you to feel that good!"

"Yous do, master! So much! Comes for mes, master! Please, comes for mes..." Toki moaned. "..please..."

Nathan groaned. He didn't want to come yet but the brunette was driving him to his edge too fast. And having the fantasy become real, oh, gods! He couldn't control it anymore!

"Aaaahhh!!! I'm coming for you, my slave! TOKI!" He threw his head back with a roar.

Toki just barely held on, biting his lip, shivering, whimpering. "Aaah, master! Did Is please yous?"

Nathan stroked the bound man's thigh as he came back from his orgasm and then slowly lowered his leg after withdrawing from him. The older man turned the younger man on his back and ran his hands over his body, avoiding his throbbing erection, again. Then he reached up and untied his hands from the headboard and pulled the leather strip free.

Toki grabbed the strip as it slid from his cuffs and rose up to kiss Nathan, running his freed hands down his master's arms. He lifted one wrist kissed it his hand before threading the strip through the loop on the cuff and then he tackled Nathan and flipped him over on his back on the bed

"Is the master now, slave." Toki grinned down at him. He tied the hand he had to the corner post of the headboard. "Dos wes have another strip?"

"I think so, in the box."

Toki got off the bed and fished another leather strip from the box. He went back and tied Nathan's other hand to the other post on the headboard. He lay, his arms spead out over his head, on his back on the bed,

"Yous look so goods, slave. Is like yous dis ways." Toki purred.

The new master wasted little time getting back on the bed, delaying only to get something from the night table drawer and the lube. He climbed on between the bound man's legs. Toki squeezed some lube out on his hand and then lightly stroked himself. This drew a hiss and a moan from him. He was so aroused it hurt. But he didn't want to come yet and he was so close from Nathan's attention. So he put on the snap-off cock ring, the one he could take off while still inside Nathan, that he had fished from the drawer.

The bound man's eyes widen watching his master do that. "Master? Are you sure you wish to do that? I want you to take your pleasure, not delay it, not even for me."

"Ja..a..a.a.a., slave." Toki was trembling with desire, with need. "Buts Is want to makes yous hard again. So yous can reclaim your slave when Is is done rebelling."

"Oh, gods, Toki, master! That is.. is... so incredible I have no words for it." Nathan whispered. "Take me now! Please, master."

Toki ran his hands over his slave's thighs and then reached behind his knees to pull his legs up. He then teased and stretched the bond man's entry, pulling whimpers and moans from him. The sounds made him twitch and throb until he could no longer stand it and he pulled his fingers free, Toki replaced them with his cock and a hard thrust inside.

The brunette threw his head back with a deep moan and a shiver. His hands gripped the bound man's knees hard enough to leave deep red crescents from his nails. "Oh, gods... oohs, yous feels soo goods, slave.. sooo goods...."

His head rolled forward, hair falling over his face. His blue eyes turned silver with lust and bore into Nathan's green eyes. The look on his face made his slave's cock twitch.

"Yes, master! Please take me hard, master."

Toki leaned down on his hands to kiss his slave. "Is dat what yous wants, my slave? Den hards it will bes."

He nuzzled Nathan's neck as he thrust fast and hard into his slave. He licked and nipped down from his ear to his shoulder and then bit down hard enough to draw blood and moans from his slave.

Nathan writhed against him, thrusting up in rhythm with his master. His cock was brushed again and again between their bodies, making it start to hard again. But not fast enough for Toki. He reached down and took it in his hand to tease and stroke it firmly.

"Ah, slave, yous don't seems to like dis." Toki moaned against Nathan's neck.

"No, master! Yes, master! I love this! You make me feel so good! I like to feel you inside me!" The bound man was shivering from his master's attention.

"Buts... yous is not hards enough." Toki groaned. "Is wants yous hard!"

Toki's thrusts were getting faster and the rhythm a bit broken. He want to come so bad! It was a sweet pain. But he was not going to pull the cock ring off until Nathan was hard again. So he stroked harder and felt the other's erection stiffen more.

"Yes, master! I want to please you! But you pleased me so much before... oh, I want to be hard for you!". Nathan panted. "You do please me soo much, master, so much....."

Toki couldn't take it anymore! He had to get his release, now!

"Is sorry, slave." he whispered. "Is needs you now! Is coming... Yous feel too goods, sooo goods, Nathan!"

He reached between them and pulled the cock ring's snap apart. He came with a roar! Toki collapsed on top of Nathan, whispering "soo goods.... so goods..."

"Master? Master?.... Toki, are you alright?"

Toki finally came back to Nathan's voice. He stroked the bound man's chest. "Is...incredible, Nathan. Yous makes mes feel so goods,"

He pushed up then and pulled out of Nathan and then untied his hands from the headboard. Nathan wrapped his arms and legs around his slave and rolled over so he was back on top. He rose up on his hands and knees over his reclaimed slave.

"So, your little rebellion fails, slave." The green eyed man looked deep into his slave's blue eyes.

Toki looked up at him with shy wicked smile. "Oh, Is sorry, master! Is wanted to pleases yous. Please don't hurts mes."

Nathan chuckled as he leaned down and claimed his slave's mouth. He kissed him hard, sliding his tongue in to claim him further. He bit his lower lip as he pulled back. He growled. "You are mine to do with what I want now.

"Yes, master!" Toki moaned. "Takes your pleasure from mes."

Nathan ground his hips against Toki's and was surprised to find that not only was he completely hard again, but the brunette was starting to stiffen again.

"Oh, ho! You wicked little slave." Nathan grinned. "You want me already!"

"Master, Is will always want yous, Nathan, any ways, any times." Toki whispered.

"Well, the time is now, blue eyes. And what way would you like? You fulfilled my fantasy. Now, what is yours?" Nathan purred.

"Just takes me, Nathan Is wants yous inside mes. Is missed yous so much when Is was away." Toki whispered.

"Is that all?"

"For nows." Toki answered. "Maybes more laters, but for nows Is just wants to feel yous inside mes."

Nathan kissed him again, doing a slow grind against him. He then pushed up kneel between the brunette's legs. He almost didn't need more lube, but he stroked a little more on. Then he pushed his way back into the younger man and settled down on his elbows about him. They kissed and licked each other's face before Nathan started to slowly move. Trembling, he pumped into the brunette and picked up speed with each stroke, making Toki harder at the same time.

They writhed together, getting a fast hard rhythm of thrusts. Nathan shifted to right to free his left hand to attend to Toki's hardening erection. The touch on his cock made Toki arch up against Nathan.

"Ah, gods, Wartooth, I love you so much! I missed you so much." Nathan whispered in his ear, nibbling on it. "I hope you had no plans for the next few days, I intend to prove it again and again."

"Nos, Is be here for yous. Is go nowhere for as longs as yous wants mes." He moaned again. "Ah, gods! Nathan, yous making mes close again!"

"Same... same... aaaah! Same here, blue eyes." Nathan was pounding into Toki with everything he had. He was rolling to his edge so fast again. Only Toki could do this to him!

"Toki! I am so close . You make me.... make me....feel soo good! TOKI!" Nathan came again.

He pumped in short strokes and those last few strokes sent Toki over his edge again, too. The brunette came with a wordless cry,

They came slowly back to reality, panting, kissing, just wanting to be with the other. Nathan shook his hair back as he stroked Toki's from his sweaty face.

"Want to take a shower before we sleep?" Nathan nuzzled his neck.

Toki laughed. "Is not sure Is can move."

"Oh, it's early yet, Wait until tomorrow. Neither one of us may be able to get out of bed." Nathan grinned. "But for now, I'll help you."

They showered and made it back to bed on not so steady legs. They curled up around each other.

"I really missed you, Toki."

"And Is missed you. But yous don't has to wear mes out de first nights back."

"Oh, I haven't started wearing you out, young man. There are a lot of paintings in that book I want to try."

Toki's eyes, that had been slowly closing toward sleep, snapped wide open. Then he sighed. "Oh, wells, deys will wears yous out, too."


End file.
